Clases particulares
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Tal vez reprobar no sea tan malo digo... si Seisa-senpai es quien me va a enseñar, las cosas podrian salir bien.


_**Migakuen kumikyoku no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _Era hace una vez, en una lejana tierras, en la era feudal de Japón. Una persona sobre sale de las demás, aquella que con su kimono anaranjado rojizo y estampado con flores blancas, puede vencer al peor mal._

 _Esa persona, Ichinomiya Eruna, no era una simple dama de compañía de la señorita Yurika. Eruna, había conquistado el amor de la princesa con: su indudable encanto, belleza, inteligencia que sobrepasa lo establecido, astuta, y valentía cual león._

 _Por fin, después de meses de conocer y entender el corazón de la señorita Yurika, Eruna la cito para decirle algo de suma importancia en su jardín secreto, oculto de los guardias y de cualquier fisgón._

 _-Yo…-comenzó a hablar la señorita Yurika tímidamente. El ver a su dama de compañía, tan sonriente y orgullosa, lograba ponerla nerviosa._

 _-Lo entiendo aunque no lo digas –confiada en entender los sentimientos de su amada._

 _-¿E-enserio? –en sus ojos detonaban lo intranquila que se encontraba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y temblaba._

 _-Yurika –la pelinaranja tomo entre sus manos las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven- ¿Qué tal si tu y yo…? –amplio su sonrisa y paso a tomar las manos de la chica- ¡vamos a hacerlo detrás de un arbusto! –con ese alegre grito, corrió hasta dicho lugar entre saltos de felicidad._

* * *

Aquel era su mundo perfecto, su mundo de videojuegos otomes. Donde las chicas caen rendidas ante sus pies, y tiene a su disposición una variedad enorme de mujeres.

Pero en el mundo real, Ichinomiya Eruna era una simple joven de preparatoria con la afición de ver y amar a las chicas mas lindas del mundo.

Justo en ese momento se encontraba jugando y amado con locura a su querida Yurika. Lo que no sabía, es que su madre se encontraba a sus espaldas y con el seño fruncido.

-¡Hija!, ¿podrías ponerme atención? -pregunto la madre de Eruna que permanecía atrás de su hija que se encontraba sentada enfrente de su escritorio.

-¡Lo lamento mamá, estoy a punto de terminar! -toda la atención de la pelinaranja seguía centrada en su consola.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto? -la señora suspiro y vio con atención a su hija que con cada botón presionado, se sonrojaba aun más- Eruna, por todos los cielos, es importante.

-Si, si, de limón por favor -hizo un ademán con la mano derecha y prosiguió en su labor.  
-Eruna, estoy hablando enserio -la mujer pelinaranja soltó un suspiro- dame eso -con un simple movimiento le retiro la consola a su hija para que se levantara y viera a su madre severamente.

-Puedes meterte con mis sagrados alimentos -comenzó a hablar con una fuerte voz- con mi el idiota de mi Pseudo primo, o con mi gato imaginario. ¡Pero no con mis conquistas!

-Cálmate -antes de que siquiera su hija pensara en lanzarse por la consola, la señora golpeó con su dedo índice al frente de la menor- debería quitarte tus consolitas por lo que acabas de hacer.

-¿Y ahora que hice? -soltó un suspiro y movió su mano derecha en círculos- si es por no lavar la ropa, tiene explicación. Es que no me gusta hacerlo.

-Eruna...

-¿Es por quemar tu mantel? -la joven alzo la ceja dudosa- en mi defensa, no sabía que la plancha podía soltar tanto calor que quemaría la tela.

-Eruna...

-¿Acaso es porque...?

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! -vociferó la mujer ya cansada de la actitud de su hija- ¡Eruna, reprobaste! -saco el examen de su hija de la bolsa de su pantalón y se la enseño- ¿Que te dije?

-P-pero mamá -con miedo tomo el examen que juraría que había ocultado- ¿D-donde lo...?

-No importa donde lo encontré -la señora hablo seriamente- ya hablamos de esto, si repruebas matemáticas te quitaría los privilegios, ¿lo recuerdas? -ante sus palabras, la pelinaranja menor abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡P-pero mamá! -necesitaba, requería una manera de salir de ese problema. No se daría el lujo de dejar solas a "sus chicas"- ¡repetiré el examen, hablare con Takeda-sensei!

-De hecho, repetirás el examen -sus palabras le dieron una tenue ilusión a la menor- pero no jugaras nada de esto -movió la consola entre sus manos, y pico el botón de apagado para darle fin a la partida.

-¡Yurika! -lloriqueo y cayó de rodillas contra el piso- ¡Mi amor, mi vida, pronto íbamos a ser una en cuerpo y alma!

-¿Que hice para tener una hija así? -la madre disputó la cordura de su hija.

-¡Y no solo Yurika, si no, mis demás mujeres! -siguió lloriqueando en el piso, lamentándose su sufrir- ¡No pasare ese examen, jamás!

-¿Así que canceló a tu tutora? -con esas palabras, la pelinaranja menor alzo na mirada en un segundo- ¿ahora dejas de llorar?

-¿Como es mi tutora? -curiosa por la respuesta, se fue levantando de poco a poco del piso- ¿Es linda? ¿La conozco?

-Si y si -la señora de la casa suspiro- es la misma chica que te cuido cuando iban en la escuela primaria -al ver los ojos iluminados de la menor, la señora supo que ella había adivinado la respuesta.

-¡Seisa-senpai será mi tutora! -grito efusiva mientras saltaba como un conejo- ¡Mi diosa, mi futura esposa, la madre de mis bellos bebés!

-¿Cuando aprenderás que entre mujeres no pueden casarse y mucho menos tener hijos entre si? –La pelinaranja mayor suspiro por vigésima vez en el día a causa de su hija- Seisa es hija de una amiga muy querida mía, cuídala bien y no a que te la comas con la mirada como lo haces siempre.

-¿Como puedes pedirme eso? –Eruna negó rápidamente y alzo su puño había el techo- ¡Seria una abominación no verla en todo su esplendor! –Sus ojos brillaban aun mas ante el recuerdo de su diosa- Su bella cabellera negra como la noche, esos ojos rosados como cuarzos, y ese cuerpo perfecto ~ -junto sus manos y comenzó a balancearse ensoñada- es el amor de mi vida.

-Que molesta eres cuando hablas así –la señora tomo la oreja de su hija y tiro de ella-Te lo advierto Eruna –aunque no aplico fuerza al momento de jalar, fue lo suficiente para que la chica le pusiera atención- si no pasas el examen, olvídate de tus derechos: de tu consola y…-una traviesa sonrisa salió de los labios de la mayor- olvídate de ver a Seisa cuando viene a la casa.

Sus videojuegos eran su vida. Sus chicas. Leer sus mangas y hacerse ilusiones con las protagonistas. Ver chicas lindas caminar y fantasear con ellas. Pero solo había UNA, una única persona por la que su corazón latía con fuerza y por la que daría su vida: su amada Mikagura Seisa.

Haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso dejaría de jugar y estudiaría para sus exámenes. Lo curioso, era que eso tenía que hacer para seguirla viendo.

-Entiendo…-la voz de Eruna cambio a una seria- prometo que pasaré ese examen ¡Por Seisa-senpai! –alzo su pulgar y sonrió confiada.

-Mas te vale, Eruna –la mujer, sonrió satisfecha y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación- vendrá a las 4 de la tarde, así que extendió y limpia tu cuarto- antes de salir por completo de la habitación le sonrió burlonamente a su hija- Shigure va a venir en una hora, así que, yo que tú me apuraba.

-¿¡Que, que!? –grito en vano Eruna, pues su madre se había ido riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

 _Una hora después._

-¡Mi querida Eruna-chan! –grito el joven peligris en su entusiasmo por ver a su prima, intento lanzarse sobre ella que se encontraba arriba de su cama con un libro arriba de sus piernas, pero fue recibido con un golpe directo en la cara que lo mando a la silla de donde había saltado- ¡Eruna-chan, eres muy agresiva con tu futuro esposo~!

-Cuando seas una chica linda…no, ni aunque fueras una chica serias "atractiva". Seguirías siendo una persona desagradable –dijo con desprecio mientras mantenía su vista en su libro de algebra- ¿Por qué no te mueres o algo así?

Ignorando por completo el hecho de que su prima le había deseado la muerte, el joven Ninomiya ladeo la cabeza confundido al ver la atencion que le proporcionaba la chica al libro-Mi linda Eruna-chan, ¿y eso que estés estudiando?

Con una sonrisa soberbia alejo su mirada del libro y lo vio fijamente-Seisa-senpai, mi futura esposa vendrá a ayudarme a estudiar.

-¿Mikagura Seisa se va a dar un tiempo para enseñarte algebra? –Alzo la ceja un poco confundido- pensé que ya no salía de su casa.

-Pues ya ves que no~ -la joven pelinaranja junto sus manos y las pego a su pecho- ella viene a mi casa muy seguido ultimadamente. Pero en este caso me va a enseñar algebra, ¿no es genial?

-¡Estoy celoso! –con falsas lagrimas de cocodrilo mordió un pañuelo blanco que quien sabe de dónde lo saco- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? –pregunto en fingido recelo.

-Carisma-alzo su dedo índice y después el dedo medio en su afán de contar las diferencias de su diosa y ese adefesio de hombre- una hermosa sonrisa –levanto su dedo anular- cuerpo e inteligencia de Athena –extendió su otra mano para seguir contando- sus ojos son como unos hermosos cuarzos. Puede parecer dura por dentro, pero en realidad es tímida, lo cual la hace aun más atractiva.

-Oh, ya basta –el joven bufo y negó con la cabeza- no puedo competir con ella, ya entendí.

-Sin contar que me gustan las chicas lindas y no los chicos idiotas como tú –termino de decir con una clara sonrisa de burla.

-Eres demasiado mala con mi pobre corazón –el peligris coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho- ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi? Soy de tercer año, puedo ayudarte a estudiar mucho mejor que Seisa.

-No eres Seisa-senpai –su sonrisa burlona cambio a una ensoñada- la amo desde el primer momento en el que la vi. Han pasado años desde el día en el que estudie con ella.

-Es cierto, ustedes se conocieron en la escuela primaria, ¿verdad? –el joven alzo la ceja con una tenue sonrisa al ver como su prima se ilusionaba al recordarlo.

-Si, y ese sentimiento no lo he podido olvidar –aquella era la sonrisa que únicamente aparecía cuando pensaba en la primera vez que vio a la pelinegra: una sonrisa nostálgica, alegre, y sincera- apenas iba a entrar a la escuela primaria, tenía miedo, pero Seisa-senpai me tomo la mano y me llevo directo a mi salón cuando nuestras madres nos dejaron en la puerta de entrada. Ella estuvo conmigo en los momentos en los que extrañe a mi mamá. Me abrazaba con tanto cariño que sabía que me podía refugiar en sus brazos. Si había alguien que osaba molestarme, Seisa-senpai salía a defenderme.

-Y no fue hasta que entraste a la secundaria que se distanciaron, ¿verdad? –Aquella bella sonrisa fue remplazada con una mueca- no es su culpa que su abuelo la obligara a ir a otra institución diferente a la que tu ibas.

-Eso lo sé –soltó un suspiro y relajo poco a poco esa mueca- pero aun así, no deje de buscarla. Aunque con el tiempo ella se volviera cada vez más fría, seguí buscándola hasta que volvió a sonreír como cuando era una niña. En veces viene a mi casa con su madre, pero esas pocas veces intento enfocarme en hacerla reír. No quiero que se sienta sola nunca más.

-¿Quién diría que ser tan persistente tendría un resultado tan gratificante? –Ninomiya soltó una tenue risa- eso explica porque estas tan emocionada por que ella te enseñe.

-Esta es mi oportunidad para estar más cerca de ella. Y como en los mangas, ¡ella caerá ante mis pies! –de un salto salió de la cama y alzo su puño decidida- si le demuestro que puedo ser inteligente como ella, me vera como un igual, ¡y podre conquistarla!

-Llevas muy a fondo eso de "conquistarla" –Shigure soltó un suspiro, pero se levanto con una sonrisa- confió en ti, Eruna-chan –alzo su pulgar.

-Gracias, cara de baboso –ella asintió y abrió la puerta de su cuarto- ahora lárgate que debo prepararme para la clase con mi amada Seisa-senpai~

-Bien, bien, me voy –con calma se encamino a la salida y ya en la puerta se dio la vuelta- ¿y si me das un besito de despedida? –extendió sus labios como si fuera un pez.

-Adiós –sin más, Eruna le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Mujer malvada! ¡Pero aun así te amo! –grito detrás de la puerta el peligris que se estaba acariciando la nariz y parte de su labio.

-No importa –negando con la cabeza se volvió a sentar en la cama y se dispuso a leer su libro de algebra- si leo esto, de seguro Seisa-senpai caerá ante mis pies.

* * *

 _-Cuatro de la tarde-_

 _POV Eruna._

Que quede claro, Ichinomiya Eruna no es una mujer nerviosa, ¡claro que no! He conquistado a millones de mujeres, he cruzado las rutas más difíciles que puedan imaginar, e incluso pelee contra un chico por un manga que el quería y yo igual.

Soy una persona de carácter fuerte y sumamente valiente ante la adversidad, ¡soy genial por todos los cielos!

Pero… ¿es un signo de nerviosismo el que me suden las manos con el simple hecho de ver a Seisa-senpai entras por el marco de mi puerta? Podría haber estado babeando por verla, pero no me di cuenta hasta que ella se acerco a mí y con su pañuelo limpio mío labio inferior.

Ella portaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, un pequeño cinturón negro se encontraba adornando su cintura. Sus zapatillas eran marrones contrastando con su blanca piel. Y sobre su cabello llevaba una diadema marrón.

Como me arrepentí ene se momento de no haber llevado algo más lindo para ella. Mi vestimenta únicamente consistía en unos jeans y una camiseta amarilla con rayas verticales naranjas que encontré en el closet de pura casualidad.

-Eruna, buenas tardes –hablo ella con esa calmada voz que solía usar casi para todas las situaciones- ¿lista para estudiar? –pregunto con una tenue sonrisa.

Mi yo interior tuvo que golpearme mentalmente varias veces para que despertara y pudiera contestar como solía hacerlo con ella.

-¡Seisa-senpai! –grite y me lance a abrazarla.

Como era su costumbre, únicamente rio un poco y con su mano derecha impidió mi ataque mientras yo alzaba mis brazos en un intento de alcanzarla.

-Oh vamos, se que te gustan mis abrazos, ¿Cómo de niña no te quejabas? –Fruncí el ceño y ella seguía riendo levemente- ¡no intentes mentir, se que te acuerdas!

-Recuerdo que eras tú la que pedía a gritos que yo la abrazara –dicho eso se encamino a mi habitación- ¿y tu madre? Pensé que estaría contigo.

-Fue a trabajar, ¡pero no me cambies el tema, mujer! –la seguí con una boba sonrisa al ver el movimiento tan suave que provocaba su cabello al balancearse.

-Eruna, estoy aquí para ayudarte a estudiar, no a que intentes coqueta conmigo como lo haces con otras chicas –con eso dicho, se adentro a mi habitación donde tomaría asiento en la silla enfrente del escritorio.

-Vamos, Seisa-senpai, tu eres la unica, ¡te lo juro! –Alce la palma de mi mano izquierda y coloque mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho cuando entre a la habitación- las demás son solo porque me gusta jugar con ellas.

-¿Así? –se que se estaba divirtiendo. Por más que quisiera ocultar esa sonrisa y esa ceja alzada- ¿y que pasa con Yasaka Himi?

-¡Oh! No es anda, es tan linda como una conejita~ -cambie por completo de posición. Me había sentado en la cama y veía atenta las expresiones de mi senpai- me gusta cargarla, ¿es eso malo?

-Eso depende –con elegancia coloco su dedo índice sobre su mentón- ¿consideras malo coquetear hasta el punto de casi besar a FujishiroOtone?

-¿Acaso estas celosa de Otone-chan? –Divertida por la situación, ahora era yo quien alzaba la ceja al ver como desvió la mirada- no podría culparte si lo estas. Tiene ese encanto tsundere que puede encantar hasta la persona más fría del mundo –con el fin de molestarla, suspire ensoñada.

-¿Y porque ella no te está ayudando a estudiar? –si que la conozco bien. Está poniendo esa capa de "no me interesa" para evitar mi pregunta.

Solté una enorme carcajada y le sonreí abiertamente-Mi querida Seisa-senpai, tu eres la unica – hable con toda la franqueza del mundo- aunque quiera jugar con otras chicas, es solo eso, un juego. No tengo pensamientos para alguien que no seas tú.

Vislumbre el espectáculo más lindo del mundo, ella se había sonrojado tenuemente. Con el tiempo, esas reacciones eran más normales de lo que pueden creer, es como si se hubiera liberado de las cadenas que oprimían sus emociones.

La pelinegra carraspeo un poco en lo que pensé que era una acción para reponer la compostura- Sera mejor que comencemos a estudiar, ¿si?

-No –mi contestación la sorprendió un poco, pues movió la cabeza- primero quiero ver la gran sonrisa de mi amada Seisa-senpai.

-¿Una sonrisa, mía? –Volvió a ladear la cabeza sin comprender- ¿y eso para que?

-Porque mi promesa es que sonrías abiertamente –me cruce de piernas y mantuve mi sonrisa- si sonríes, ¡podremos alcanzar el cielo! –Alce mi dedo índice hacia el techo y al escucharla reír levemente lo baje y la mire- ¿te han dicho que cada vez que tu sonríes, un pingüino se vuelta como Rocky?

-¿Qué clase de dato es ese? –poco a poco su sonrisa se iba ampliando.

-¡Son datos, V-E-R-I-D-I-C-O-S! –Me cruce de brazos en fingida molestia- ¿ahora me vas a decir que Santa Claus entra por la chimenea y no por la puerta?

-Eruna, eso es, ridículo –apenas si pudo articular palabra alguna, pues su risa era mayor que sus ganas de responderme con cordura.

Esa era la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver. Algo sincero que salía de sus labios, no una sonrisa forzaba o falsa como la que solía dar cuando hablaba con alguien desconocido. Aquella sonrisa era lo que hacía enamorarme más de ella.

-Te ves muy linda sonriendo, ¿lo sabes? –le dije con toda sinceridad. A causa de eso, ella ceso su risa y un sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas.

-T-tu solo buscas excusas para no estudiar, ¿verdad? –tomo una almohada que se encontraba tirada y me la lanzo. Malamente no la atrape y se estampo contra mi bella cara.

Caí a la cama, pero no pare de sonreír. Al momento en el que me incorpore, ella se veía tan linda desviando la mirada y sonrojada. No pude evitar reírme de lo adorable que se veía mi superior.

-Seisa-senpai~ -me balance un poco mientras reía- ¿Cómo crees que haría eso?

-Oye, Eruna...-su voz ya no sonaba nerviosa, pero si un poco extraña.

-Dime, Seisa-senpai, la futura madre de mis hijos -la vi intrigada por aquel tono de voz.

-¿Y si mejor no te enseño y me voy? -pensé que era mentira, pero... Esa mirada me decía todo lo contrario.

-¿E-eh? ¿Porque? -claro que me sentía alterada, mi corazón latía muy rápido- si te vas no pasare, ¡no lo haré! ¿Que puedo hacer para que te quedes?

-Pues...-de seria, paso a divertida- nada realmente, solo quería molestarte.

-¡Con eso no se juega! -lloriquee mientras ella reía- Al menos disfrutas mi dolor.

-Digamos que es una venganza por lo de hace rato -se dio la vuelta, tomo mi libro de álgebra y me vio de nueva cuenta- anda, será mejor que empecemos. Te puedo apostar que no has estudiado nada.

-Te sorprenderé -restaurada y orgullosa, me dispuse a empezar la clase.

Les juro por todos los otomes que he jugado que estudie como no tienen idea. Bueno, si vino mi insoportable primo a interrumpirme varias veces, pero aun así seguí estudiando. Mi propósito era mostrar una inteligencia suprema… mi cerebro me ha fallado, no recordé absolutamente nada cuando estaba estudiando con Seisa-senpai.

No puedo creer que incluso tuvo que tomar un libro de algebra para niños para ayudarme a estudiar. La verdad fue divertido con esos dinosaurios con números… ¡pero seguí sin entenderle!

Otro método que usamos para estudiar fue el antiguo arte de memorizar las cosas del libro, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi memoria únicamente funciona para dos cosas, o más bien tres: recordar que debo comer, acordarme del tipo de chica que viene en mis juegos para saber como proceder con ella, y de los gustos de Seisa-senpai. En mi mente no hay cupo para cosas como el algebra.

También utilizamos varios métodos sacados de internet. Nunca vi a Seisa-senpai suspirar como ese día… ¡ese no era mi objetivo! ¡Se supone que había estudiado!

Fácil pasamos dos horas en un intento en vano de que intentara aprenderme aunque sea una formula.

-¿Sigues sin acordarte? –por más comprensiva que fuera la sonrisa de la pelinegra, podía notar lo cansada que estaba.

Negué con la cabeza mientras suspiraba- lamento decirte que no, Seisa-senpai –en un intento de que ella se relajara, sonreí traviesamente- ¿Qué tal si me enseñas un poco de esos pechos que se asoman por el escote de tu vestido? –Mi pervertida sugerencia fue recibida por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la palma derecha de mi maestra- ¿es un no? –acaricie el área afectada mientras sonreía.

-No intentes cambiar el tema, Eruna –negó con la cabeza y se enfoco en verme con una mirada neutra- ¿Estas segura de que tienes el examen mañana? Si es así, ¿Por qué no estudiaste antes?

-Me acabo de enterar hoy –al momento en el que dije eso, la mirada de la pelinegra cambio a una un poco confundida- no me mires así. Mi plan era hablar con Takeda-sensei para que me lo aplicara el viernes, pero mamá hablo antes con él y le casi ordeno que el examen fuera este domingo.

-Vaya. De igual manera no hubieras estudiado –era claro que se estaba burlando de mi. Esos brazos cruzados y ceño medio fruncido lo dejaba a relucir- Es algo muy fácil, ¿Cómo es que no lo puedes aprender?

-¿Y que puedo hacer? -solté desganada- nada se me queda...-me tire en la cama ya cansada.

-Tal vez estamos fallando en algo -aun desde la silla del escritorio, la pelinegra buscaba como ayudarme- ¿Segura que no sirvió el método de los videojuegos?

-Me hubiera gustado decir que si -puede que fueran juegos en línea para niños, pero eran divertidos- ¿Al menos que...? –por un segundo, mi mirada se lleno de ilusión y deseo.

-No haremos nada parecido a ese anime que viste. El de las gemelas y su hermanastro -sentencio en una severa voz.

-Te verías tan sensual con ese traje de maestra -puede que no la estuviera viendo, pero si escuche como se levantó de la silla- me podrías decir algo como "oh, estudiante mala, le tendré que enseñar...con mi cuerpo"- mi último y divertido comentario fue recibido por un golpe dado por una almohada.

Si señores y señoritas, Seisa-senpai me estaba golpeando con una almohada. Pero fuera de molestarme... ¡Me encanto! Vi perfectamente su cuerpo, como rebotaban sus atributos. Verla así, es inolvidables.

-¡Golpéame mas, ama! -solté divertida mientras intentaba defenderme de sus estocadas con la almohada- ¡Así se siente tu amor! ¡Esto me motiva!

Cuando por fin acertó a mi cara, se detuvo en seco- ¿Motivación? -me vio por un momento y después a la almohada- eso es lo que necesitas -se bajo de la cama y se sentó en esta- Eruna.

-¿Si? -me senté al igual que ella. Estaba confundida por su cambio repentino de actitud.

-¿Que tal si hacemos un trato? -esa sonrisa no me daba confianza.

-¿Un trato? -ladee la cabeza sin entender.

-Si, te beneficiará -aún sonriendo de manera extraña, me sigue viendo- si sacas un 6 o un 7 en el examen, te permitiré abrazarme sin que me queje -mis ojos comenzaron a brillar ante la propuesta- aun no hables -alzo su mano para callarme- si sacas de 8-9, te permitiré tallarme la espalda.

Por mi mente, pasaban imágenes gloriosas. Seisa-senpai y yo en el baño, a ella se le cae el jabón y la ayudo a recogerla, después ambas caemos…las posibilidades son infinitas.

-Solo la tallaras, no pienses mal -ella suspiro ante mi rubor y baba saliendo de mis labios- ¿Quieres saber que pasa si sacas 10? -se le veía divertida ante mis reacciones que fueron asentir como bien perro- te daré un beso –comento como si no fuera nada, como si fuera algo que haces todos los días.

1...2...3... ¡bum! Mi cuerpo exploto en un olímpico sonrojo. Claro que en mis fantasías era posible besarla pero...el poder hacerlo en la vida real era algo que no podía pasar por alto.

-¡Entendido! -me levante de la cama y de un brinco quede sentada en el escritorio- Seisa-senpai, por favor, apóyeme en esto -pedí firmemente.

-De haber sabido, te digo eso antes -ella río y se coloco al lado mío- ¿Que dudas tienes?

-Demasiadas, Seisa-senpai -asentí enérgicamente mientras veía los apuntes.

-¿Porque siempre es "Seisa-senpai"? -su voz era un murmullo alcanzable para mis oídos. Un dejo de tristeza apareció en su voz al momento de decir esas palabras.

-Porque siento que es especial -me gire a verla con una sonrisa- me parece correcto darte algo especial. Si te digo, " Seisa-chan", sentiría que no le estoy hablando a la Seisa-senpai que tanto admiró y amó.

-Eruna...-por una milésima de segundo, vi sus ojos brillas.

-Y la que me va a dar un "Bocadillo de media noche" -la baba corrió y salió de mis labios- y después, mas bien, en la noche mientras duermo, me darás un hermoso besito –fruncí los labios como si fueran un pescado.

-Ay, Eruna –ella suspiro y tomo mis labios entre sus dedos de la mano derecha para jalarlos y soltarlos para que volvieran a su posición-Por esas cosas no pasas...

-Pero deberías admitir que tengo encanto -agregue al continuar estudiando.

-Eres...única, Eruna- de nuevo murmuró, pero opte por no decir nada. Mejor guardaría y lo usaría para después.

Nunca había estudiado como ese día o más bien noche, pues ya no había rastro del brillante sol de la mañana. Únicamente había oscuridad iluminaba por pocas estrellas y luces artificiales de anuncios o semáforos.

Cuando terminamos de estudiar, o más bien, dimos por vista la lección con el fin de no saturar mi mente. Seisa-senpai se quedo a dormir conmigo… sé lo que piensan, pero no me dejo ni verla cuando se cambiaba de ropa, me saco de la habitación. ¿No es injusto? Digo, tenemos exactamente lo mismo, ¿Cómo no dejarme verla?

Cuando por fin la reina de mis sueños se termino de cambiar de ropa, ya me permitió entrar a la habitación. Lo bueno es que las luces de la habitación permanecías prendidas.

-¿Te cambiaste en el baño? –Seisa-senpai alzo la ceja al verme con mi pijama de ositos panda. Ella portaba un vestido para dormir color rosa pastel que solía dejar en mi casa por si caso.

-Si, pensé que te asombrarías y te sonrojarías al ver mi perfecto cuerpo –con cierta soberbia, pose para ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Solo tú piensas eso –riendo un poco, se acomodo en mi cama, para ser especifica, en el lado derecho de la cama.

-Vamos, ¿Qué no merezco un premio por todo lo que estudie? –aun sonriendo me acosté a su lado como se nos había hecho costumbre desde niñas.

-De primera instancia tu debiste estudiar para que nada de esto pasara –formo un pequeño mohín en sus labios con el fin de regañarme- debes concentrarte apartar de ahora, ¿entendido?

-No prometo nada~ -reí un poco y asentí- pero si prometo esforzarme. No puedo permitir que Seisa-senpai me vea como alguien que no puede correr a su lado, ¿verdad? –con eso dicho apague las luces. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba su cara, un leve sonrojo adornaba sus tersas mejillas.

Parecía sorprendida por mi comentario, pero en un segundo se repuso y sonrió sinceramente ante mis palabras.

-¿Ahora si merezco mi besito? –de nueva cuenta alce mis labios como si fuera un pescado.

-Sera mejor que duermas –sonriendo se dio la media vuelta y me dio la espalda- tu nunca corres atrás de mi, Eruna.

-¿Eh? –por culpa de esa posición y de la luz del lugar no logre apreciar si se había sonrojado hasta las orejas o si se veía nerviosa- ¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Yo soy la que está detrás de ti, intentando alcanzarte –comento con una voz suave como la seda- haces cosas que en mi vida pensé ver. Eruna, soy yo la que quiere correr junto a ti el resto de su vida.

-Seisa-senpai…-estaba tan conmovida por sus palabras que por un momento pensé que me saldrían lagrimas de mis bellos ojos- ¡te amo! –grite a todo pulmón y abrace su espalda- mucho, mucho, mucho.

No me quito, de hecho, se tenso por un segundo, pero después se relajo por completo.

-Solo por hoy te dejare hacerlo, ¿si? –su voz fue como música en mis oídos.

Era el descanso que necesitaba. Su suave y aromático cabello fue mi sedante para dormir como un bebe.

Lo más probable es que en la mañana me quitaría de una patada o vendría su dama de compañía a golpearme, pero, todo valdría la pena. Debía dar el 100% de mi capacidad en ese examen, ¡no me rendiría!

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente-

En el salón de clases.

No sé como le hice para salir ilesa de la paliza que me quería propinar la sirvienta de Seisa-senpai. No sé como le hizo para entrar a mi casa a las seis de la mañana, pero lo hizo, y me dio semejante paliza por estar abrazada a Seisa-senpai. Pero para mí fortuna, cuando la pelinegra le pidió un café, el demonio gris se calmo y fue por él. En eso aproveche para irme como alma que lleva el diablo, no sin antes cambiarme de ropa, tomar mi almuerzo (o sea un pan tostado) y salir corriendo a mi examen que debía llegar a las 8 de la mañana en punto y ser golpeada por ese demonio me quito el tiempo. Ni siquiera me despedí de Seisa-senpai en todo el ajetreo.

El lado positivo es que llegue a tiempo a mi salón, donde Takeda-sensei me esperaba con una cara de aburrido.

Takeda-sensei es mejor conocido por ser el "apuesto demonio". Según una encuesta, esos serios ojos marrones con ese desordenado cabello rojo lo hacían ver atractivo ante las chicas de primer año e incluso con las de tercer año. Mi definición de él es diferente, el es: el profesor cara de amargado.

-Llegas tarde, Ichinomiya –suspiro desde su escritorio y me extendió el examen- toma, tienes una hora para hacerlo. No me hagas perder más tiempo.

-Si, señor –a regañadientes tome el examen y me dirigí al pupitre que me habían asignado.

En cuanto me senté, me fije en el examen… tome aire e intente concentrarme, una hora podía pasar muy rápido si no distribuía bien mi juego. Pero no me concentre, las posibilidades de que pasara eran casi nulas.

Así que cerré los ojos e intente recordar la ultima manera en la que Seisa-senpai me enseño después de hacer el trato.

* * *

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _-¿Qué tal si lo vez como uno de esos juegos que tanto te gusto? –desde su asiento, ella alzo la ceja y señalo mi variada colección de videojuegos._

-No creo que sea lo mismo un examen de algebra –me confundí un poco, pero _ella seguía con una mirada neutra._

 _-Piénsalo así –tomo el libro y al abrirlo lo leyó un poco y me miro- Ley conmutativa de la adición y la multiplicación es como ese juego –señalo un videojuego llamado "Mi adorada fotógrafa"- imagina que la protagonista esta inversa en un problema de que si le regala chocolates o dulces a su amada, ¿eso afectaría el resultado de la ruta?_

 _Cerré los ojos y analice la situación-Pues no. La amada de la protagonista es feliz si le da chocolates o dulces._ _La suma o el producto de dos es el mismo, independientemente de cómo esos dos se disponen._

 _-¿Ahora entiendes como funciona? –Con una sonrisa victoriosa busco otra ley- por mientras, seguiremos con esto, ¿si?_

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

En ese momento asentí feliz de recordar esa última lección. Nunca olvido una ruta o los datos de las chicas, así que, utilice eso a mi favor para contestar de la mejor manera ese examen.

* * *

- _Una hora después-_

Salí de aquella batalla como una guerrera: con la cabeza en alto y orgullosa de mi esfuerzo.

Espere a lo mucho quince minutos en lo que Takeda-sensei revisaba mi examen. Me lo entrego después de ese tiempo con una cara neutra. Ni un "felicidades" o un "gracias por el intento, repetirá el año escolar". Solamente se fue sin más.

-¿Cómo te fue? –aquella era la voz de Seisa-senpai. Pero como no esperaba que viniera, me altere y salte como un gato pues me encontraba concentrada viendo mi examen.

-H-hola –la salude con una nerviosa sonrisa cuando por fin me logra calmar- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Evidentemente, tu –lentamente se acerco a mi posición- anda, no me tengas preocupada, ¿reprobaste o pasaste?

-Pues…-no la vi con tristeza, al contrario, le enseñe mi examen con una brillante sonrisa- ¡es un diez!

-A ver –tomo el examen de mis manos, y una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios- no esperaba menos de ti, Eruna.

-¿Verdad que soy fantástica? –Dije orgullosa- ¡ahora mi premio!

-¿Cuál premio? –alzo la ceja Pseudo dudosa.

-Del trato –asentí varias veces mientras un sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas- me dijiste que me darías un beso si sacaba un diez, ¿lo recuerdo?

-Vaya, ¿ahora tienes buena memoria? –reí un poco al igual que ella- pero nunca rompo una promesa. Eruna, cierra los ojos –sonriendo tenuemente, obedecí a sus órdenes.

Escuchaba como se acercaba a mí, me ponía nerviosa, pero era mi merecido premio después de esforzarme tanto.

Tres segundos y nada había pasado… El único contacto que sentí fue el de sus labios sobre mis mejillas.

Entonces abrí los ojos y ella ya se encontraba encamino hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey, eso no cuenta! –Grite un poco decepcionada y molesta- ¡eso no era parte de nuestro trato!

Ella se dio media vuelta para verme con una sonrisa burlona- ¿acaso te dije donde sería el beso? –Negué ante su pregunta- entonces no rompí nuestro trato. Anda, debo llevarte a tu casa, tu mamá debe estar esperando buenas noticias.

Sin siquiera esperar una contestación, salió del salón.

Claro que estaba decepcionada pero… valió la pena. Al menos provee que puedo pasar un examen, pero no era lo importante, ¿verdad? Quería que ella me viera con ese orgullo de hace rato.

No importa cuánto me tome, domare ese corazón de hierro y será ella la que pida un beso mío, pero en los labios.

Ambas correremos en la misma sintonía, eso se los aseguro.

* * *

 _ **Este anime lo vi hace poco, y la verdad me pareció un poco extraño que no haya muchos fanfic de Eruna y Seisa cuando a mi parecer pues… no sé, se ven lindas juntas y parecen una pareja a mi punto de vista.**_

 _ **Así que me di a la tarea de hacer uno, espero que sea de su agrado n_nU**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_


End file.
